


Reactions

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls down a ravine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

She supposed she should call Pete and tell him what had happened, and that she'd be laid up for a few days. She was sore all over, her body ached from the long fall and she was covered in bruises from hitting rocks and bumps as she tumbled down the ravine. One step to the left and she would've been fine, but then, Jack or Teal'c might've fallen instead and not been as lucky.

She hadn't been badly injured. The concussion was mild, the cuts shallow and easily cleaned. She'd torn her BDU pants so her left thigh was exposed, but that too could've been worse.

So now she was at home, on a little sick leave, watching bad day time TV and reading trashy novels that had typos. She was pretty sure that, now she had a boyfriend, her leave (sick or otherwise) should be a little more interesting. She felt miserable and sore and a little lonely, the usual after falling down a ravine, or cliff, or building, or valley side but she could do something about it this time.

She was put off by Pete's reaction. She wasn't sure what it would be as this was the first real injury she'd sustained since he'd found out about the Stargate. Would he be angry, hysterical, sympathetic, worried? Since joining the programme she hadn't had to think about anyone else, just herself and how she would deal with it. Now she had to think about Pete too and now she was faced with it, she wasn't sure if she should pick up the phone or not, or what she should say if she did pick up the phone.

But when Springer finished and another started, and she realised she'd seen it before, she reached over and grabbed the cordless receiver from the coffee table and dialled his cell.

Just his voice made her feel better and she knew she was fretting for no reason over his reaction. It was calm concern and warmth and a little of what she recognised as love. He wanted to drive to see her right away, even though she could hear his partner in the background and the car's radio every so often. She didn't want to disrupt his work life just because a ravine had disrupted hers.

She could wait a day.

He took some convincing and so did she, the painkillers were doing little good, they barely touched the pain these days. A little care and attention would be nice and part of her wanted to ask him to drop everything and drive down from Denver immediately.

And bring ice cream.

That was all a little sappy though and she was stronger than that, she just felt miserable and sore but his voice had done enough to stave off the loneliness at least.

She felt brighter on hanging up and decided she should be watching and reading something more interesting, and stimulating, something to take her mind off the ache and the fact that she needed two cushions behind her back because of all the bruises the jagged rocks had made.

Later she was just falling to sleep when her phone rang and she groaned in pain and annoyance as she fought free of her bed covers to reach her cell phone. It was Pete, calling to make sure she was still doing okay. Calling to say goodnight. It had been a while since anyone had taken the time to do that. Daniel did, occasionally, but even he had been lacking in his care for Sam recently.

She was disappointed the next day, when she woke to brilliant sunshine and woke naturally, not to the shrill tones of her phone, not to Pete calling to make sure she was still okay, calling to say good morning. The painkillers didn't kill the pain but they still knocked her out and if she had had the energy and hadn't been so sore still, Pete's hand running down her back would've made her jump straight out of her bed.


End file.
